Myth
by ShadowMist
Summary: Heero character piece. Updated.


Title: Myth  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me no matter how much I may want them to. The song "Myth" belongs to Delerium and Francesca Longrigg. Not me.  
  
Warnings: ANGST. Slight hint of shounen ai if you really want to see it that way. Songfic (yes, I feel that qualifies for a warning ~_^).  
  
Date Completed: September 10, 2001  
Updated: May 18, 2002  
  
Author's Notes: I found something weird when typing this story up. In the booklet included with the CD there are lyrics that are never sung. Seeing as the lyrics printed in the booklet suited the story I chose to use all of them. Just in case you're curious the lines between the triple ~s are the lyrics that are ~~~not actually sung~~~ and the ones between the single ~are~.  
  
Title: Myth  
Author: ShadowMist  
  
  
  
  
  
Myth  
  
  
  
~it's a weird game~  
  
A small child, maybe five or six, with large, liquid blue eyes stands alone on a hillside. A large butterfly with gold and violet markings on its wings flies lazy circles around his head before coming down to land, elegantly, on the child's nose. The boy grins in delight and stares at the butterfly cross-eyed.  
  
  
  
~~~I'm lonely without skin~~~  
  
"Wat'cha doing, Heero?" Duo comes to stand beside him, leaning over Heero's shoulder to see what he's working on. "This looks boring. Why don't you come and play a game with me? I've got this great racing game. You get to blow things up!"  
  
"Can't. Busy."  
  
"But, Heero, its really fun!"  
  
"No."  
  
Duo sighs, disappointed. "Fine. I'll leave you alone then. Just don't work so hard, okay?"  
  
Duo shakes his head at his failure, once again, to draw Heero away from the laptop. He turns and heads for the door, long braid swinging slowly behind him.   
  
  
  
~~~no end to begin and only your mind to hide in~~~  
~I nudge life~  
  
Hands for once still on the laptop Heero finds himself staring after him. The sunlight catches on the chestnut braid, creating golden highlights, before it slips around the door, disappearing completely.  
  
  
  
~~~like an unborn child~~~  
  
The small child laughs up at the butterfly. Its soft wings flashing gold and violet as the sun is caught and reflected within them.  
  
  
  
~a dream inside~  
  
The wings expand, the violet markings show themselves to be large, nearly perfect circles: one on each wing with a bit of black outlining them, almost like eyes and the gold the delicate veins shinning through the translucent appendages.  
  
  
  
~~~but now I live behind your eyes~~~  
  
The boy watches the sun glint and shine off within a chestnut braid.  
  
  
  
~~~I'm uninvited~~~  
  
"Heero, what are you doing? Chasing butterflies?" The harsh voice startles the butterfly so that it takes flight again, swiftly disappearing into the sky. "Pshaw, that's nothing but a waste of time. You are to be a Gundam pilot. You have no time for that." Clink of a metal hand. "Come now, its time to begin testing the new drug."  
  
  
  
~~~and I'm only a memory that comes through~~~  
  
Heero suddenly recalls himself to the present and frowns as he realizes what he is doing.   
  
"Pshaw. What am I doing wasting time staring after Duo? I have work to do. Let the others have their fun. I have no time for it."  
  
He turns back to his laptop, hands once more flying across the keyboard.  
  
  
  
~I'm living in your dreams~  
  
The small child stares up at where the butterfly had flown off to, trying to get one last glimpse. There is nothing. With a tiny sigh, and one last wistful glance, the child turns and follows the scientist back into the compound.  
  
The child is left staring as the butterfly flies off, sun glinting on its violet and chestnut wings. The boy is left staring as the long braid slips out the door.  
  
  
  
~I'm where you cannot be~  
  
The child runs across the hill, laughing, eyes wide and innocent as he chases flashes of amethyst and gold. Heero shakes his head and concentrates harder. He has to finish the research.  
  
  
  
~I'm way out of your reach~  
  
::What do I need "fun" for anyway? Why do the others insist on it? Especially Duo. Always wasting his time on frivolities and trying to get me to join him. I don't understand him.::  
  
The child jumps, trying to reach the butterfly, but it is too high up. It flies up and up, but then, as if sensing his want, it comes down and lands on his nose once more  
  
  
  
~I'm living in your dreams~  
  
Heero shakes his head. He'd been on the laptop for hours, typing non-stop as he worked on breaking the latest OZ code but his hands have slown, the clever fingers now clumsy as his weary eyes droop. His head comes down slowly, resting on the hard table and his eyes close. :: I'm a soldier. I should be able to go without sleep for longer than this. I...:: He sleeps. He dreams.  
  
The small child bites his lower lip as the Dr. approaches, long syringe in the still human hand. The scientist notices and frowns.  
  
"You are showing weakness. That can and will be exploited by your enemies. You are a soldier. You should not let anything show." The child quickly releases his lip from its prison and clears his face of all emotion as he has been taught. Dr. J nods in satisfaction and plunges the needle in, bruising the thin arm but the child remains impassive, wide blue eyes staring at the opposite wall.  
  
"There, that should build up your stamina by 20% at least. Come, I'll have you run the training course again."  
  
The small child follows silently. A single drop of blood slides down the frail arm unnoticed.   
  
"Here we are. Remember, your best time has been 3hrs 28mins. I expect better this time. Begin."  
  
The small soldier sets off running knowing he has 4 miles to cover before the true physical tests begin. The boy runs, small legs struggling up the hill, forcing himself faster, faster.  
  
  
  
~I'm where you cannot see~   
  
The child runs, small legs pumping beneath him. Faster, faster. His speed increases and the wind pushes at him, joining along beside him. As he runs the grass gradually becomes longer, thicker, changing from the meticulously kept compound grounds to the hills where all is wild, all is free. The long grass strokes at his legs and the wind blows against him. The boy grins at the sensation, small limbs pumping for all they're worth as the tall grass tickles at him, catches at him, playing with him. The wind moves behind him, aiding him, urging him faster. A glint of gold before him and he is suddenly laughing, giving chase, and the butterfly is back before him, moving ahead of him. The violet and gold wings move faster as if teasing him. "Catch me, catch me." The child follows and the course is left behind, forgotten.   
  
  
  
  
~is it you or is it me?~  
  
The boy easily leaps over the fence and tumbles across the grass, rolling and coming to a stop in the grassy hill, laughing as the long blades of grass tickle him, cushioning his fall. He smiles and looking up sees the sun reflecting gold.   
  
The boy sleeps.  
  
  
  
~I can't protect~  
  
A little girl suddenly blocks his view, a small, brown puppy is held in her arms.  
  
"Hi!" Sky blue eyes smile down at him.  
  
The small puppy wiggles free then jumps and races away.  
  
"Mary, Mary! Come back!"  
  
Childish laughter as she gives chase, golden hair streaming behind her.  
  
  
  
~what you can't forget~   
  
The small girl's face twisted in horror as the MS falls across her building complex. Explosion. Broken bodies. Then ridicule for the show of emotion as he cradles the small body in his arms.  
  
"...unacceptable... show of emotions... retrain him immediately..."  
  
  
~but now I live behind your eyes~   
  
The older boy, face impassive, presses the detonator. The base explodes and breaks before him.   
  
"Ninmu ryokai."   
  
The small boy cries out, tears streaming down his face as he watches the flames consume the building.  
  
  
  
~you recognize me~   
  
Loud laughter from the other pilots outside in the hallway. Heero stands and moves to the door. He is in time to catch the tail end which has Quatre doubled over with laughter and causes even Wufei and Trowa to crack smiles.  
  
  
~as only a memory that comes through~   
  
Emotions and laughter are weaknesses. They will be exploited. Heero closes the door firmly blocking out the sound.  
  
  
  
~I'm living in your dreams~  
  
The small form huddles in a corner. Frail arms wrapped around his own knees, tears streaming down his face as the memory of the little girl and puppy continue to flash over and over before him.   
  
  
  
~I'm where you cannot go~   
  
"Oh, Heero. Fell asleep again did you?" Duo shakes his head as he looks down at the boy. Heero's body is half collapsed across the table and laptop, a small frown across his face as if his dreams proved unpleasant. "That can't be comfortable. Come on, lets get you to bed."  
  
The butterfly appears and, somehow, its wings seem to expand, to grow larger until the image of the exploding building is blocked off, hiding it from view.   
  
  
  
~beyond everything you know~   
  
The velvet soft appendages wrap around him, hugging him, protecting him, making him forget. The small child snuggles close, eyes red from crying slowly closing as he leans in, falling into the warm darkness offered.  
  
Duo manages to get him into their shared bed then, tired, climbs in himself. A small sound of pain escapes the dreaming figure. Without thinking, Duo wraps his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close as he too falls asleep.  
  
  
  
~I'm living in your dreams~  
  
A child's unbridled laughter. Flash of violet and gold.  
  
  
  
~you won't find me anywhere~   
  
Heero slowly wakes. He finds Duo's arms around him. He frowns and looks around. ::When did I get in bed?::   
  
  
  
~I've vanished in the air~  
  
Duo moves slightly in sleep, causing the sun sneaking in through the window to create golden highlights in his chestnut braid. He shifts again and the gold is gone, leaving only a braid of dulled brown. Heero shrugs then moves back to his laptop. He reads over the report then begins typing where he left off.  
  
The small boy watches the last glint of gold before it disappears, completely, into the blue sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
owari  
  
ShadowMist 


End file.
